


Like The Topper On A Wedding Cake

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [57]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah find something special while clothes shopping at a second-hand store.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Like The Topper On A Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: dress.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

After the bargain they got on Elijah’s pea coat at the Salvation Army store, Sean didn’t argue when Elijah wanted to go shopping at other second-hand stores. It wasn’t like they ever wore anything fancy. Jeans, tee-shirts and sweaters comprised the majority of their wardrobes, and the clothing they found at Salvation Army and Goodwill stores lived up to their “gently used” promise, so they were satisfied with buying them second-hand.

They found the usual array of clothing, but what they didn’t expect to find among the tables laden with sweaters, tees and jeans and the racks filled with dresses, skirts and coats were two mannequins wearing tuxedos. “Look at these!” Sean said excitedly. “They look brand new, and they’re such a low price.”

“Tuxedos?” Elijah asked. “Where would we wear them? We never go anywhere where we have to dress this fancy.”

“We have Rhonda’s son’s wedding coming up,” Sean reminded him. “We’d make quite an appearance wearing these.”

“We don’t even know if they’d fit us.”

“Only one way to find out.” Sean called out, “Miss?” 

The store clerk, a young woman with spiky blond hair and a nose ring came over to them. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Is there somewhere we can try these on?”

“There’s a small dressing room in the back,” she informed them.

“Great, thanks.” They undressed the mannequins and took the tuxedos into the dressing room she had indicated. Ten minutes later Sean asked for her assistance again. “Miss, could we get your opinion?”

“Sure.”

The clerk came back to the dressing room and when the curtain opened she saw Sean and Elijah standing side-by-side wearing tuxedos that looked as if they had been made for them.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Oe7zOpg)

“So?” Sean asked. “How do we look?”

The clerk grinned. “Like the topper on a wedding cake.”

Sean grinned back. “That settles it. We’re taking these along with the other things we already picked out.”

Elijah asked, “Are you sure you want to spend money on something we’re only going to wear once?”

“Who says we’re only going to wear them once?” Sean demanded. “I’m sure there will be other weddings in our future.”

The look in Sean's eyes had the clerk smiling. Then she winked at him. Sean returned the smile and offered a wink of his own. Elijah, anxious to get out of his fancy duds and back into his street clothes, wasn't paying attention to either of them and totally missed what had passed between them.


End file.
